People have a desire to decorate outdoor spaces such as lawns, gardens, and patios with decorative items such as decorative posts. One problem with current decorative posts is the cost of the materials used. For example, current decorative posts such as the “Peace Pole” are typically made from solid wood. Not only is such a decorative post costly, it is also bulky and difficult to mount, change, and/or replace, especially for persons of slight physical stature.
What is more, these decorative posts require a post hole, cement, and backfill in order to mount the post vertically in soil. This is a labor intensive process that requires substantial physical exertion and is prone to errors that may not appear until after the ground has “settled.”
Another problem with current decorative posts is that an artist has to place decorative indicia on each post by hand, increasing the labor needed to produce each post and, thus, the cost of each decorative post. Some decorative posts include removable placards having decorative indicia thereon, for example a white plastic placard with lettering thereon. While such placards can be mass-produced, they detract from the aesthetic desirability of the decorative post.
An additional problem arises when a person wants the decorative post mounted in a location without soil or when the person is physically incapable of mounting the decorative post in the soil.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a decorative art post assembly that is modular, low-cost, lightweight, easily mounted in either soil or on flat surfaces and easily replaced.